


Kink Bingo: Object Penetration

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Kink Bingo Round 4 Series [6]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sif - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingering, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Naked Female Clothed Male, Object Penetration, SMUTTY SMUT, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spreadeagled, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, anal penetration, hatefuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Loki and Sif hatefuck sometimes. Mostly just a dirty quickie. Not this time, though.
Relationships: Loki/Sif, Loki/Sif (Marvel), sifki
Series: Kink Bingo Round 4 Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Kink Bingo: Object Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Square: Object Penetration
> 
> wow... can't believe I wrote this... then again... I do. There's so much in this short bit...
> 
> Looking forward to your comments ;)
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

Loki loved having Lady Sif at his mercy. It was so rare to have the shield maiden not in charge of a situation that he relished every moment of it.

They hate fucked from time to time, mostly after battle, sometimes after a ball when Thor would ignore her in favor of either mead and ale or a foreign beauty whose screams of passion could later be heard all through the royal chambers.

Usually, they met in Loki’s rooms, but this time, due to an unfortunate magical experiment gone wrong earlier that day, they relocated to Sif’s.

Mostly, their meetings were short, a quick fuck to take the edge off things, giving them both what they needed.

This time, however, Loki had talked Sif into something a bit more time consuming: she was tied down to her bed, naked on her stomach, spread-eagled, her wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts. She’d been furious once she realized her vulnerability in this position, but Loki had only chuckled at that. After all, they _had_ agreed on a certain word that would free her immediately, and she hadn’t uttered it yet.

Contrary to the warrior maiden, Loki was still fully clothed, only his helmet missing as it would be getting in the way of things. He knew, because he’d tried.

He was kneeling on the bed next to her, teasing her perfectly round behind by stroking it softly before spanking it with his hand. He’d massaged her shoulders to get her to relax into the mattress, just to smack her ass really hard, earning himself a feral howl and a string of expletives from her mouth.

The dark prince shuffled over to settle between her spread legs, her intimate parts fully on display for him. Sif couldn’t see him in this position, a fact that he knew would make her nervous.

He leaned down, letting his breath caress her folds, noting with satisfaction the goosebumps his actions caused. With the tip of his tongue, he caressed the inside of her thigh, not touching where she wanted him, but so close! She squirmed, cursing, and he withdrew, spanking her hard again.

Then he spotted her hairbrush on the nightstand. A filthy grin spread on his face when he grabbed it. The handle was round, the style Vanir, obviously a souvenir from a journey there. For good measure, Loki spanked her with the brush twice, causing the warrior maiden to wail and trying to wriggle herself away from him, of course with to no effect. He chuckled darkly.

“Don’t you dare hit me with that again!” she growled.

Loki couldn’t let that stand as it was, so he spanked her ass again with the brush.

“You’re not in charge here, Milady,” he whispered close to her ear, planting a soft kiss just below it.

He returned to his previous position between her spread legs. He had an idea. Loki licked his lips before shoving his pointer finger into her wet cunt unceremoniously. Sif groaned.

“So wet! You’re so wet already!“ he mumbled, withdrawing his finger to lick it clean.

Then, he took the hairbrush and turned it around to tease her folds with the handle.

“Come on, Sif, let me play with you a little.”

“Is that not what you’ve been doing so f-Ah!” her words broke off when he pushed the handle of the brush inside of her, fucking her quick and steady.

“Shush now. No more words, I only want to hear moans of pleasure,” he declared, withdrawing the brush.

She whimpered. It always felt deeply rewarding to hear her like that.

“I wonder if anyone’s ever seen you like this, Sif. Anyone but me. Spread open, on display, at my mercy. I have to say, I like it,” he teased her with the handle again, drawing it back and forth through her wetness, then further back to her puckered hole.

Sif tensed up.

“Shh, calm now, warrior maiden. Has no one ever entered you here?” he asked, putting pressure on the brush just above her asshole.

Sif tried to buck her hips away from him, to no avail.

“No one. Please, Loki, I don’t know if I want that,” she said, sounding so different now, insecure, vulnerable.

Good.

He kept the brush pressed against her to get her used to the feeling, using his other hand to stroke over her back to reassure her.

“You know what to say when you want to stop. You can always end this, if you feel the need to. But if you do not say the word, I will continue. I promise, this is going to be pleasurable for you, Sif. And for me as well,” he said.

She nodded, exhaling, relaxing. Loki magically lubed up the handle of the brush.

“Relax, Sif. Let me in,” he whispered, and she made an effort to do just that.

The handle slipped inside her easily. She clenched when he stopped, the brush sticking out between her ass-cheeks. A sight to behold. She sighed. Loki leaned down to lap at her slit, teasingly rotating the brush handle inside of her with one hand.

Sif moaned. Loki finally freed his erection.

“Now, let’s see what you feel like stuffed like this,” Loki said, his voice hoarse.

He knew this was going to be spectacular.


End file.
